Change for the better?
by someCALLmeSTRAnge
Summary: Ken is in love with a girl who doesn't love him back. So what does he do? Get a makeover of course! All in the name of love! But the only problem is...instead of attracting the girl of his dreams he's attracting boys!


I sigh as I watch the girl of my dreams walk by. She's so cute when she looks like she is thinking about something! One day, I will be there right next to her and I will be the one she is thinking of. And instead of watching her from afar behind a wall, I would be standing right next to her holding her hand as we walk down the halls of Sweet Amoris. And everyone in the whole school will know that I, Miyubashi* Kentin, is the boyfriend of Hinatomi Takeru! One day we will be sitting next to each other, sharing our lunches and feeding each other! A-and maybe we will even k-k-KISS!And that day is today!

I take a few deep breaths before getting out of my hiding spot and I walk to the most beautiful girl in the world. "Hey Takeru!" Of course she's so happy to see me that her eyes get bigger, probably from how cool I look right about now.

"O-oh hi Ken. How did you fin-er...why are you here?" Takeru says with a (forced) smile.

"Takeru I really like you and I was wondering if you want to go out with me." Hook, line, and sinker! There is no way she could refuse a confession like that!

"Ken, uh I uhm," Ha! She's so happy that she's speechless! How cute is that! "I'm sorry but I can't go out with you."

Yes! Now we will be known as Kenteru or even Taken or maybe...wait she said what? "H-huh? But why not?"

"It's just that your not really my type. You're a nice guy and all but- Ken are you crying?"

"I can change!" I said as I let my manly tears go down my face. Real men cry.

"E-eh?" I grabbed Takeru's shoulders and looked her eye to eye.

"I really will! Whatever you want me to change I will! So tell me!"

"Y-your clothes! U-uh yeah. I d-don't like how." Takeru said.

"My clothes?" I let go of Takeru and took a step back.

"Y-yeah. Uh i have to go. I have this thing i need to do at this place so bye!" and with that I watch my love run away.

~~after school~~

After going to book store and reading magazines about all the latest fashion I decided to change my look! So I look around the clothes store in search for my new look. After hours of searching for clothes I decided. I have no idea what I'm doing. After sulking for a while, a cool looking guy with dark hair came up to me.

"Hello may I help you with anything?" I must have freaked him out a bit cause when he asked if I needed help I jumped out of joy and hugged him. Once I told him everything that had happened at school, he looked at me with his arms across his chest.

"So you're changing the way you look for a girl?" I nodded my head. "Not that I can complain, your fashion sense is really off." It felt like a ton of bricks fell on me when he said that. I'll never get Takeru to like me.

"Alright," the cool looking guy sighed. "I'll help you change your look to impress your girl." The darkness has been lifted and I have seen the light!

"Really? You'd really do that?"

"Well you are a valuable customer so I don't have a choice." I was so happy that I hugged him again. "Hey let go!"

"My hero!"

"Yes, yes. Will you let go of me now?" I nodded my head and let go of him. "First things first. We have to get rid of those ridicules glasses." When he took off my glasses he paused for a while and just stared at me. I don't know what the heck is happening since I'm practically blind without my glasses.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Do you wear contacts?"

"No. I don't like how they feel. Why?"

"Ken, when I'm through with you all the girls at your school will want you."

Boy was he wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hi everyone! Ok just so you know I've already posted this on the mycandylove fanfiction page so if you find it on there I did not steal! Takeru is me! So yeah! I love this game so far and this is how I show it! please review and stuff! and I know I should be updating my other stories but...oh well ^-^"**


End file.
